


Words Are Very Unnecessary

by Anonymous



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: AND SWEET, Adam is scared, Blow Jobs, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lack of Communication, M/M, and small, i love adam groff i'm sorry, they're both 18 in this fic i've decided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eric is very happy with Adam, and Adam seems happy with him, but he also won't let Eric get his hands on him.Eric, of course, misunderstands the situation. And - shocker - Adam doesn't explain himself.
Relationships: Eric Effiong/Adam Groff
Comments: 20
Kudos: 325
Collections: Anonymous





	Words Are Very Unnecessary

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This ended up being longer and more explicit than I intended. Both Connor and Ncuti are older than me, but I still feel a little weird about their ages, so let's just assume that Adam and Eric are both 18 for the sake of this fic. 
> 
> Anyways… the response to my first Adam/Eric fic was just lovely. There is still an extreme lack of fic for them, so once again I am supplying my own. Please enjoy, and let me know if you do. 
> 
> And same as my other fic, I still don’t feel completely comfortable with their characterization, so I hope it isn’t totally OOC. 

Adam’s good kisser. A  _ really _ good kisser, and Eric should know, because they’ve basically done nothing but kiss every chance they’ve gotten in the past few weeks. 

If Eric had ever stopped to consider what kind of kisser Adam would be, back before everything had happened between them and before he had cracked Adam’s hard shell, he would have expected passion. Anger. Teeth clashing and hands pawing. He would have expected  _ violence _ . 

But that isn’t how Adam kisses at all. 

Even that first time in detention -  _ especially _ that first time - Adam kisses Eric like he’s made of glass. It’s such a sharp contrast to the way that Adam shoved him around it took Eric’s breath away, that first time. 

And even now, it still surprises him when Adam holds his face gently in his palms and kisses him. 

Adam is  _ gentle _ , unbelievably - almost unbearably - gentle when he kisses. His kisses are all brushing lips and longing sighs, all tentative caresses with yearning bubbling up under the surface. 

Eric can’t get enough. He doesn’t think he could  _ ever _ get sick of kissing Adam.

Kissing is as far as they’ve gotten since Adam came back from military school and made that grand gesture to hold Eric’s hand (which still makes Eric swoon, just thinking about it). While kissing Adam is amazing, there are also ten million and one other things that Eric would like to do with (and to) Adam. 

In terms of privacy, they haven’t really had much. Eric’s parents have a strict open-door policy when Adam is over, and Maureen is sweet but  _ bless her _ the Groff house does not afford them any alone time. Many a heated makeout session has been interrupted by Madam running into the room barking or Maureen calling from downstairs. 

But right now they  _ are alone _ . Maureen is out to lunch with Jean and it’s just them in Adam’s house for the first time. And Eric’s got  _ plans _ . 

Adam is above him, his sweatshirt shrugged off so Eric can dig painted nails into his bare arms, letting his fingertips trail over the stretch marks at Adam’s shoulders. 

“Fuck,” he breathes into the kiss, and Adam’s arms are shaking slightly on either side of Eric’s head. Adam pulls away from Eric’s lips, forehead pressed to Eric’s, and his pupils are blown wide, his breathing audible in the silence of his room. 

Eric is so hard, and it would be embarrassing if Adam weren’t exactly in the same boat as him, his arousal straining against the front of his jeans, pressing against Eric’s hip. 

When Adam starts moving his kisses to Eric’s neck, it takes all of his energy not to  _ cheer _ . He’s wanted this for such a long time. And just like that time on the music room floor, Adam moves quickly, pawing at Eric’s shirt and brushing hot kisses down his abdomen, and Eric can barely contain the noises threatening to escape and embarrass him. 

He misses Adam’s long hair a little, wishes he had something to grab on for purchase. Instead he scratches at the buzzed hair at the nape of Adam’s neck, revelling in the noise Adam makes as he presses a hot kiss to Eric’s hip through his shorts. 

“Can I…?” Adam looks up at him, and Eric needs to take a second to breathe. The sight in front of him is just overwhelming. Adam’s laying between his legs, looking up at him with his cheeks flushed and his lips parted. He wants to say  _ yes, please _ , but he can’t get the words out. So instead, he pushes at the hem of his shorts and nods, watching intently as Adam bites his lip. 

Adam’s hands tremble as he helps Eric out of his boxers, and Eric has to cover his mouth with his hand to keep a very loud sound from echoing through the house. 

Distantly, Eric wonders how it is that Adam got so good at this. Eric hopes he can make this as good for Adam when he finally returns the favor. 

It doesn’t take very long for Eric to get pushed to the edge, his eyes rolling back in his head and groans tumbling out of his mouth. As soon as he’s done, Adam wipes his mouth with the back of his hand with a smirk.  _ Cheeky bastard _ . 

He pulls Eric’s boxers up and travels back up his body, pressing sweet kisses on Eric’s cheek, his forehead, his chin. Eric could get used to this. 

And now it’s his turn to touch  _ Adam _ . It’s thrilling. 

But between the soft kisses and the warmth of Adam’s body and the smell of musk and cigarettes that clings to Adam’s frame, fatigue hits Eric like a freight train. 

_ Shit _ , he thinks. He guesses staying up texting Adam every night is catching up with him. 

He wants to reach out and touch Adam, too, but he can’t help but let out a loud yawn. Adam chuckles. Seeing such an open smile on Adam's face thrills Eric, even now. “Tired you out, huh?” 

“Yeah, guess so,” Eric responds blearily, eyes fluttering closed. “I’m sorry I dint…”

“Shh,” Adam soothes, his strong arm wrapping around Eric’s waist. “Just go to sleep.” 

Eric nuzzles his head into Adam’s chest and lets sleep overtake him. 

He wakes to the sound of Maureen calling, “Boys, I’m home! I brought pizza!” from downstairs.

* * *

The next time they are afforded some privacy, Eric is  _ determined _ to get Adam off. 

He is straddling Adam’s hips with his thighs, holding Adam’s face in his hands as they kiss over and over and over again, until his head spins and he can barely breathe. 

He’s hard as a rock in his sweatpants, and he can feel Adam is the same. And  _ God _ , he is going to do something about it. They’ve been dating for nearly a month and Eric still hasn’t seen Adam naked (at least not in this context) and isn’t that just a crime against humanity?

He pulls away from their kiss, smiling softly at the blink-and-you’ll-miss-it pout on Adam’s face. God, this boy is just full of surprises. Eric leans down and begins to kiss the long column of Adam’s throat, relishing in the way that Adam’s fingertips dig into Eric’s sides. 

Adam lets out a harsh gasp above him when Eric bites just the tiniest bit, and Eric’s head spins at the sound. He needs to get Adam out of his jeans  _ yesterday _ . 

He pulls away, panting, and reaches down for Adam’s fly, and  _ this is it _ . He is finally going to get his hands on Adam Groff, finally going to get to watch him get pushed over the edge. He smiles with excitement, and tries to stop the trembling of his hands. 

Adam grabs his wrists gently. “You first,” he murmurs, gruffly, and Eric shakes his head. 

“No, that’s okay.”

“Eric,” Adam says, stern, pulling Eric’s hands up to his face and pressing a lingering kiss to the inside of one of Eric’s wrists. Arousal curls deep in Eric’s stomach. “I want to.” 

“But…” Eric trails off as he notices the tone of his own voice. He’s nearly whining. It’s embarrassing, how needy he sounds. “I don’t want to get interrupted and not… take care of you.” 

Adam grabs Eric’s waist tightly and rolls them over smoothly, and if Eric weren’t so flustered by it, he’d be impressed. “Let me.  _ Please. _ ” 

Adam is looking at him with those brown eyes, and up close like this Eric can see the few freckles dancing across the bridge of his nose. His lower lip is curled in ever so slightly, and there’s this pleading look on his face.  _ Fuck _ . Eric can’t resist that look. 

“Okay,” he pants. “If you wanna. But I’m getting you after.” 

“Sure,” Adam replies, and it  _ sounds _ sincere, but doubt is starting to worm its way into Eric’s mind. 

Adam makes quick work of Eric’s sweatpants and swallows Eric’s moans with a kiss, pushing him into ecstasy with just a few quick strokes of his hand. 

“Now you,” Eric gasps, still climbing down, but then  _ sure enough _ Madam is barking from downstairs. 

“My mum’s home,” Adam says in a small voice before pecking Eric on the lips and climbing off of him. Eric watches in disappointment as Adam shrugs on his sweatshirt. “Sorry,” he says, sheepishly. 

And Adam  _ does _ look sorry, but he also maybe looks a little relieved. It’s hard to tell sometimes with him, hard to read all the little expressions that flit across his face. 

But Eric is getting good at reading Adam, and right now he reads  _ relief _ . 

The thought comes to him then. It’s an ugly, vile thought, but once he thinks it he can’t let it go. 

_ Maybe Adam doesn’t  _ want _ him to touch him.  _

He tries to push away the thought, but then a few days later when it happens  _ again _ and Adam pushes Eric away  _ again and again _ , it becomes fully rooted and it’s all he can think about. 

Even when Adam holds his hand in the hallways at school, even when Adam gives him soft kisses, even when Adam smiles widely when he sees Eric in the morning, all Eric can wonder is:  _ Is Adam even attracted to me? _

* * *

Eric sits with it for a week before he finally snaps and turns to the one person he trusts to talk about this with. His thumbs fly across his phone screen.

_ otis i need advice _

**What’s up, bud?**

_ so imagine if there are these two guys and they are dating yeah _

**Yeah okay**

_ and they kiss a lot and sometimes one of the guys does more to the other guy _

**Right**

_ but he wont let his boyfriend do anything more back to him _

_ does that mean he isnt into him like that? _

**To be clear, we’re talking about you and Adam right?**

_ SHHHHH i dont want him to know im talking to you about this _

**Eric, we are texting right now **

**He isn’t going to hear anything. That’s literally impossible.**

_ okay fine. yes its about me and adam. he has no problems getting me off but then the second i try with him he clams up _

**Oh?**

_ yeah we’ll be kissing and i will try to touch him and he shoves me away. hes all like you first. which is nice yeah but then either we get interrupted or he tells me he’s too tired or whatever and _

_ otis the only time i’ve seen my boyfriends dick is when he flashed the entire school _

_ its criminal _

_ im beginning to think he isnt into me as much as im into him _

**Eric. Adam is definitely into you. I see the way he looks at you.**

_ well then why wont he let me touch his dick otis?!? _

_ theres no other explanation  _ _ 😭😭😭 _

**First: this conversation is going to scar me for life. **

**Second: do you really think ADAM GROFF would hold your hand and kiss you in front of other people if he weren’t into you?**

_ ...no _

_ but then why wont he let me get him off?!  _

**I don’t know, Eric. **

_ #LetMeGetAdamGroffOff2k20 _

**Have you talked to him about it?**

**...Eric?**

**You there?**

_ … no i havent talked to him about it _

**Why not?**

**You said you guys are getting better at talking about stuff. **

_ we are but _

_ well _

_ i’m afraid of the answer i’ll get _

_ what if he isn’t attracted to me? _

**You won’t know unless you ask. **

Eric locks his phone and covers his face with a pillow. 

* * *

They are sitting on Adam’s bed, shoulders pressed close together and hands clasped. Maureen and Jean are out for the night. 

They have the house to themselves. 

And here they are, watching a  _ movie _ . 

Adam is laughing at  _ Sister Act _ (Eric’s choice) playing from his laptop. Eric gives a small smile. It’s all he can muster. 

Adam turns to look at him, eyes darting over Eric’s face, and he squints. “You alright, babe?” 

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” It sounds accusatory. Eric curses himself inwardly. 

“Just that you were excited to show me this movie, but it dudnt look like you’re enjoying it.” 

Eric leans forward and pauses the movie before putting the laptop to sleep and placing it on Adam’s bedside table. “We have to talk.” 

“Are you breakin’ up with me?” Adam breathes in a rush, and Eric reaches for him, grabbing his hand. 

“No.  _ No. _ ” 

“Okay.” Adam’s brows are furrowed. He speaks slowly, purposefully. “Then what did you wanna talk about?”

Eric looks down at his lap, fiddling with Adam’s fingers nervously. The silence between them is thick and awkward. Finally he takes a deep breath and asks, “Are you even into me?” 

Adam’s face goes slack and his eyes are blank. It’s a funny expression, and maybe Eric would laugh if he didn’t feel like he was going to be sick everywhere. “Wha?” Adam asks, mouth hanging open. 

“It’s just that… you never let me touch you.” 

Something like  _ recognition _ flits across Adam’s face before it’s covered by a sly smirk. Adam squeezes Eric’s hand ever-so-slightly and quips, “You’re touchin’ me right now.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Eric replies sternly, and tries not to feel too guilty when Adam’s face falls. “That’s not what I meant, and you know it.” 

“I dunno what you’re talking about.”

“Yes, you  _ do _ , Adam.” Adam won’t meet his eyes. Eric softens a little. “Please. Please just tell me. Why won’t you let me touch you?”

“I…” Adam looks like he’s wrestling with himself, avoiding Eric’s gaze and biting his bottom lip. Eric brushes his thumb over Adam’s hand delicately, intertwining their fingers. 

“It’s okay,” he soothes. “You can talk to me, Adam. You know that.” 

“I’m scared,” Adam blurts, and it takes Eric back to the night of Otis’ party. He feels guilt welling him inside of him as he looks at his boyfriend, watches his face fall and his shoulders slump. “I don’t… I’m not  _ good _ at this, you know? Good at sex. I think too much and I feel like I… I feel like I don’t  _ deserve  _ it.” 

“What do you mean?” Eric’s voice is shaky. 

He watches as Adam’s nostrils flare and tears start to well up in his eyes. Eric wants to reach out, but he also needs an explanation. “I treated you like shit, Eric. You said it yourself. I bullied you for  _ years _ . I don’t deserve…  _ that _ . Jus’ being with you is okay with me. It’s more than what I deserve.”

Eric’s jaw drops and his eyebrows raise. He shakes his head, as though the action will clear his mind. “Adam, I’ve forgiven you. We’ve been through this already. You don’t have to feel bad anymore.”

“Yeah, well, I do.” Adam huffs out a long breath. “And I know that I’m..  _ big _ , and I don’t want you to feel pressured. And what if you start to do something to me, and then you don’t like it, and you feel like you  _ have _ to? I’ve already hurt you enough.”

Eric’s heart breaks for the boy in front of him. He looks  _ defeated _ . “Adam. Do you like doing that stuff to me?”

Adam scoffs. “Yeah.” 

“Does it turn you on to do that stuff to me?” 

A flush dusts Adam’s cheeks and he bites his bottom lip. Eric feels a rush of arousal and tries to push it away. “Yeah, it does.”

“Then did you ever consider it might turn  _ me _ on to do that stuff to  _ you _ ?”

“I-” Adam starts, but cuts himself off. 

“I don’t want to force you. If you don’t want me to, I get it.” 

Adam laughs bitterly and shakes his head. “Oh, I want you to. I  _ really _ want you to. I’m just… scared.” Eric feels pride well up in his chest, pride that Adam feels confident enough to admit that to him. Pride that Adam _trusts_ him. 

“You don’t have to be scared. Not with me. I’ll let you know if I’m not into it, okay?” Eric reaches out and brushes his thumb against Adam’s high cheekbone. The edges of Adam’s mouth curl up in a hint of a smile, and he nods almost imperceptibly. 

Eric leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Adam’s lips. He pulls away to whisper, “We’re alone.” 

“Yeah,” Adam whispers back, eyes darting over Eric’s face. 

“Let’s just see where this goes, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Adam gasps, and pulls Eric back in for another kiss. It becomes heated quickly, and Adam kisses with just a little more  _ force _ than usual. Eric doesn’t mind, not one bit. He smiles against Adam’s lips as he moves to straddle Adam’s hips, grinding his hips down. 

Adam groans into the kiss and Eric wants to memorize that sound. “Can I touch you?” he gasps out, forehead pressed to Adam’s. 

Adam looks at him almost  _ fearfully _ , and he whispers, “I want to. I  _ want _ to. It’s just…” he trails off, hands sneaking up under Eric’s shirt and thumbs drawing shapes on his lower back. “I’m just afraid. Don’t wanna be selfish.”

“You’re not being selfish,” Eric insists, holding Adam’s gaze. He tries to share his thoughts with the look, tries to bear deep into Adam’s eyes to make him see that he  _ wants  _ this. And then it clicks. “How about…” he trails off, bending down to press a kiss to Adam’s neck and grabbing at Adam’s sweatshirt. “How about we do it together?” 

Adam gulps and his hips hitch up involuntarily. Eric bears down and grinds against him, and Adam honest-to-God  _ whines _ . It’s the hottest thing Eric’s ever heard in his entire life, and he needs to make him make that sound again. 

But first, he needs them out of these clothes. Adam’s sweatshirt comes off first, and then Eric pulls off his t-shirt, tossing the brightly patterned fabric onto the floor. Adam immediately pounces, leaving insistent kisses on Eric’s chest. Eric pushes him away gently and pulls at the hem of Adam’s t-shirt, and he feels such a rush of affection he can’t help but pull Adam toward him, hugging him tight. 

“So handsome,” he gushes, and Adam squeezes him tight. 

“You are,” Adam replies softly, breath fanning on Eric’s neck. It makes Eric shiver. 

“Pants off,  _ now _ ,” Eric insists, moving off of Adam’s lap and standing up near the bed to shove his pants down.  _ Fuck it _ , he thinks, shoving his underwear off, too. Adam looks at him in surprise and hesitates for a moment, hands at the button of his jeans. “It’s okay,” Eric breathes, and then Adam is nodding. And smiling. And shoving his jeans down before kicking them off. 

And Eric just  _ stares _ , because it’s one thing to see your boyfriend naked in a lunchroom, and it’s another thing to see him spread out and  _ aroused _ , all for you. Eric gets back onto the bed and straddles Adam again, shivering as the downy hair near Adam’s arousal brushes against his. He pulls Adam to him, kissing him insistently, and Adam keeps letting out those little whines. 

“Are you ready?” he breathes, pulling away and looking down at where he’s straddling Adam. 

“Yeah,” Adam huffs. His face is flushed and his chest is heaving, and Eric thinks he looks  _ perfect.  _ Eric steels his nerves and lines them up, wrapping his hand around them. 

Adam fucking  _ howls _ , his head tipping back against his pillows, and Eric knows this isn’t going to last very long at all. He wraps his hand around them as much as he can (which is, admittedly, not much, but it seems to still do the trick), his hips stuttering back and forth. “Fucking… shit,” Adam grits out, looking up at Eric with such an open expression of lust and affection that Eric’s thighs begin to shake. 

“Good?” Eric pants, barely able to get out the word. 

  
“Yeah,” Adam gasps, and pulls him down for a kiss. His hips stutter and his fingers dig into the back of Eric’s head. “Eric,” he breathes against his lips, grasping at any bit of Eric’s skin that he can reach. Eric’s hand shakes as he continues to move it where it’s pressed between them. 

Adam’s jaw is slack and they are barely even kissing anymore, just breathing into each other’s mouths. “ _ Eric _ ,” he gasps again, his face pinching up. “I’m gonna come,” he pants. 

Eric nods, grabbing Adam’s face with his free hand. “Me too… Let’s.  _ Together.”  _

That pushes Adam over the edge, and he groans  _ loudly _ , possibly the loudest Eric has ever heard him be before, and Eric shakes as he is pushed toward the edge as well, stifling his own groans with a kiss. 

He collapses onto Adam, his full weight on his boyfriend as he pants. Adam begins to shake under him, and for a brief moment he’s  _ terrified _ that he made Adam cry. And then he realizes Adam is  _ laughing _ , actually laughing, a big, bright smile on his face. 

“What?” Eric asks, finding himself laughing, too, even though he doesn’t know what’s so funny. 

“I’m just… amazed,” Adam breathes, laughter calming down. “And relieved. It’s never felt like that before.”

“No?” Eric asks, reaching for a tissue and beginning to clean them up. Adam opens his bedside drawer and grabs a package of baby wipes, helping him clean. “Not even with Aimee?” Eric asks. 

“Definitely not,” Adam admits, blushing. “That’s the best it’s ever been before.” 

“Oh,” Eric responds, dumbly. He throws the tissue in the trash and Adam follows suit. He moves to get off of him, but Adam pulls him down, rolling them over. He buries his face in Eric’s neck. 

“We’re still alone,” Adam murmurs, and Eric can feel him smiling against his neck. 

Eric throws his head back and laughs, his heart hammering in his chest when Adam looks up at him with a huge smile on his face. “I’ve created a monster,” he gasps out between laughs, and Adam kisses him on the cheek. 

“Yeah, maybe you have.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave kudos/comments if you did!


End file.
